1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera, and more particularly, to a mega pixel resolution surveillance camera that can prevent a partial image blurring phenomenon that occurs due to tilting of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a surveillance camera is installed in an arbitrary location for the purpose of preventing theft and accidents in advance. The surveillance camera includes a main body that includes an imaging device and a lens mounting unit having a lens unit. Recently, there is a trend toward mega-pixel resolution surveillance cameras, and thus, the horizontality between the lens mounting unit where the lens unit is mounted and an imaging surface is required to be precisely maintained.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0090148, “Focus Control Driving Device of Imaging Device for Camera” proposed a focus control driving unit. However, since a mega-pixel resolution camera has a resolution much higher than that of a conventional video graphics array (VGA) camera, an image blurring phenomenon may occur even if the horizontality of the imaging surface is tilted.
That is, for a camera that has a mega-pixel resolution or higher, if the horizontality between a lens mounting surface and an imaging surface is not maintained, a phenomenon that an image is partially focused may occur although a back focal length (BFL) is well focused.